


Inconvenienced

by historiareiss



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: Kanon spills her heart out to Chisato about her long-term crush on Kaoru, when she asks for her help. The possibility of a romance between her two childhood friends, makes Chisato feel highly inconvenienced, though.





	1. A Friend's Favour

“H-huh... Chisato-chan...”

 

Something had been troubling Kanon for some time now, and it had not escaped Chisato. The girl was so transparent and naive in her expressions, that it was incredibly easy figuring out what was going through her mind, especially for someone who had known her ever since middle school.

 

“What is it, Kanon-chan? You know you can tell me anything. We have known each other for so long.” Shirasagi smiled comfortably, and drew her tea cup to her lips for a sip. This meeting had been requested and arranged by Kanon herself, as if it wasn't already obvious enough that she needed to unburden herself of some weight she carried.

 

“I- um...” As was her custom, the girl began fidgeting and stuttering helplessly. It was rather cute at first, but it didn't take long for it to irk Chisato, so she eventually ended up urging her friend to speak up. It had already been one hour since they sat down at the café. “I would love to keep chatting with you, Kanon-chan, but I have rehearsals soon.”

 

“O-okay, well... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, b-but...”

 

“So tell me, then.”

 

Chisato thought she could hear her friend counting up to three under her breath, and when she reached three, she finally found the words and spoke up.

 

“I- I like Kaoru!”

 

Chisato nearly dropped her tea cup at that very instant. What was this? Some ill-conceived joke of Kaoru herself to get at her? Surely, she had to be the mastermind behind all this, considering Kanon herself could not have thought of such a wicked and distasteful prank on her own...

 

So she just chuckled, then glanced at the watch on her inner wrist. “I am sorry, Kanon-chan, it was really amusing having this talk with you, but I think I must go now or I will be late.”

 

“I- I am serious! I mean it! I ...” It seemed like Kanon Matsubara found all her courage at once, and there was no stopping her now. “I have had a crush on her for the longest time but it's hopeless... I don't think she sees me as anything more than a friend... plus we're band-mates and I am not brave enough to tell her myself...”

 

“My, oh my...” Chisato's violet eyes widened, and her pretty lips tightened for a second. “You truly are serious.”

 

“Please, Chisato-chan... You're a close friend of us both. Can't you speak to her on my behalf?”

 

A _close_ _friend_. Yes, that's what she was to Kaoru and Kanon alike, and _yet_...

 

“Have you even thought this through? Kaoru is a pest and a flirt. She is never serious, no matter how inflamed she sounds. You might have over-thought her empty flattery.” Chisato said matter-of-factly, sounding a bit harsh in the process. But she needed Kanon to understand at all costs. Kaoru was not the girl for her. Kaoru was vain and silly and all her beautiful big words meant nothing at all.

 

Yet there was more about it than she cared to admit.

 

“Chisato-chan!” Kanon Matsubara rose to her feet abruptly, causing the chair behind her to scrape the floor with friction. “I am determined to tell her, with or without your help!”

 

Some part of Chisato still hoped that this could still be a bad taste joke staged by Kaoru, to make her lose her cool. She loved when she could manage that which not many people could. But at what extent would Kanon push herself for the sake of a joke? That just wasn't believable. If it were anyone else, then maybe... But this was Kanon Matsubara, and by the distressed look on her face, she looked definitely serious.

 

“I will help you by persuading you that you're making a mistake, Kanon-chan.”

 

“I- I am not! Ever since the cruise on Kokoro-chan's ship, she keeps calling me her princess and, and... I cannot hide my feelings anymore. So please, Chisato-chan!” She was still standing, and yet bowed when she had to beg for her intercession one more time.

 

It was all too much for Chisato. She would be late for rehearsals, and at this point she doubted she could ever find her focus, even once she made it there.

 

“She calls all the girls princesses or kittens...” Yet Kaoru called her those names first, when they were children. She even vowed to marry her once they would grow up. But did Chisato believe her, like Kanon or all the other silly empty-headed girls at school? Of course not. Only a fool would take Kaoru seriously and try to read through her lines, because all she said made no sense at all.

 

And Kanon was just the fool for her. Chisato sighed, then prompted Kanon to rise from her bow.

 

“Well... since you seem so sure, let's see what I can do, alright?”

 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato takes the time to elaborate what has just happened to her, before coming to a very important and inconvenient realization.

“Uhm... Chisato-chan? Your rhythm is off, again...”

 

Coming from Aya Maruyama, whose notes were always either too high or too low, that was surely something. Chisato was not the best bass player there could be out there, but she was fairly proud with the progress she had made ever since taking up that challenge with Pastel*Palettes.

 

It was true, however, that she couldn't get anything done during rehearsals today. Her fingers felt stiff, and her mind was elsewhere all along.

 

“Hey, why don't we all take a break?” volunteered Maya, looking over at her band mates from the back of the stage to see if they would support or dismiss her idea. Hina was the first to express her enthusiasm, as always.

 

A  _break_ . Indeed, that was exactly what Chisato needed.  _Why don't you all give me a break?_ , she wanted to shout in their oblivious faces.

 

“I'm sorry, girls. I must not be feeling well today. I'd better head home before I infect any of you.” She smiled circumstantially, not actually meaning it. She did that so often and for so long that sometimes her mouth and cheeks would ache from the strain of it. It was really no big deal to her.

 

“Chisato-san!” Eve Wakamiya tried to call her back, but she pretended not to hear her. She was already out of the door, and out of it metaphorically, too.

 

Once home, still in her make-up and clothes, she slipped into the deepest and longest power nap she had ever taken. It was only when she woke up and realized that she had skipped dinner entirely and that there were several missed calls from her agent on her phone, that she knew it was not a power nap at all. Rather than empowered, this nap left her feeling dull and hazy, and thus was definitely a depression nap.

 

“Oh, no.” Chisato muttered as an after-thought, while staring at the ceiling. “I like Kaoru, too.”

 


	3. Supporting Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato and Kanon have a confrontation over their conflicting interest for Kaoru. In which Chisato is starting to lose it, a little bit.

The following day, though, Chisato was up and about again, fresh and sharp as she always was in the mornings. A trouper like her couldn't slack off for long, not even under the most serious circumstances, and a silly crush on a childhood friend surely wasn't one.

 

It would go as it came, yes, for sure.

 

She walked to school looking more pensive than usual, though. The actress sat through all her classes taking notes, paying attention to the teacher, and occasionally chatting with the classmate next to her, but nothing she did could ease the sense of helplessness that she felt deep inside.

 

It got even worse when, during lunch break, Kanon came over to talk to her. Chisato had been avoiding the girl for the entire morning, but it still did no good because here she was, determined and unshakable for once in her life, apparently only to pester her.

 

“Good morning, Chisato-chan. Have you... erm... by any chance...”

 

“I have a very busy schedule, Kanon-chan. And besides, I haven't seen Kaoru in a while.”

 

She had secretly started to miss Kaoru, but that was before learning of Kanon's feelings for her and getting involved with that ridiculous business. After that, Chisato had immediately stopped wishing to see her again. Actually, she had started pondering moving out of the country to save herself from that inconvenient nuisance, never to see either Kanon or Kaoru again.

 

“Yes, but... you promised.”

 

“Listen, Kanon-chan. I would truly love helping you, but the point is...” Shirasagi had begun to explain, not quite sure what to say after. She would make up an excuse as she went, and then resolved to eventually make it sound polite and cheerful, as was her trademark.

But it never came down to it, because Kanon Matsubara unusually cut in on her.

 

“Y-You like Kaoru, too, don't you?”

 

Chisato's face froze. Her entire body grew stiff and her heart skipped a beat. It was like standing in front of the audience and forgetting all your lines at once.  
She should have prepared for a confrontation with Kanon, yet she was not ready, not in the least. _Thinking_ to herself of having a crush on somebody as unlikely as Kaoru was one thing, but _hearing_ it out loud from a friend was another entirely.  
“What? Fufufu, you must be teasing me.” was all she managed to say, but even her refined little chuckle came out strained and far too high-pitched.

 

Matsubara held her gaze, unflinching, her lips curved downward. It was almost impressive how serious she could make herself be when she truly put her mind to it. Chisato would have been proud of her, were she not the one to pay the price of it.

  
“Very well. Since you won't admit it to my face, then... I will do something for you, Chisato-chan, because you're my friend and I love you. I will wait two days, and if you haven't confessed to Kaoru-san by then... I... I-I will step forward!”

Chisato's eyes widened in astonishment. Were did that come from? She knew her overanxious friend had changed ever since joining HaroHapi, but to think that the transformation would be this extensive...  
And all this... for _Kaoru_? The pretentious klutz who couldn't even quote things right without getting confused? Chisato wanted to laugh. It all sounded like a far-fetched soap opera that only middle-aged housewives would bother to watch. And yet the joke was on her, because she was starring in it. Kanon was kind enough to let her choose whether she would be the lead actress or merely the supporting role who helps the protagonist get with her love interest.

 

When Kanon finally walked away, Chisato burst out laughing for real, freaking out everyone in her immediate surroundings.

 


End file.
